themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tipheret Fünf
Tipheret was the son of Tobiya and Ovan Fünf, and brother of Pathio. When his mother went missing and father killed, Tipheret went to work for Zwei until Zwei killed him. Personality Tipheret was always a kind person, helping those in need. Due to his mother's insanity, Tipheret didn't make many friends. After his father's death, Zwei brought Tipheret into his services. Synopsis Age of Innocence arc Tipheret grew up in Redona with his parents. During his childhood, Tipheret became friends with Ovan's assistant, Tony Glut. Tipheret also got along well with two of Ovan's business partners: Valentine de Invidia and Zwei. One day, Zwei and two others -Leviat and Voz- arrived to pick up Tobiya to bring her to The Cell so that Kurasawa Cross could begin experimentation of Dante. However, when Levait returned, he informed Ovan and his children that there had been an accident and Tobiya was gone. Ovan had a small funeral for his wife; Tipheret and Pathio were present. Four months later, Pathio ran from home to learn under Manuel of the Black Circle. Great God War arc Three years later, The Great God War broke out. While Ovan and Tony were off on missions for Organization V, Tipheret stayed with Zwei at Vaquero's ranch. While helping out, Tipheret became Zwei's assistant and joined Sephiroth, an Organization V unit. Demon Destroyer of Gods arc After the signing of the Treaty of Dry Man, Heavenly Ruler Athius called for a meeting at The Spire. In the meeting, Athius informed that he had a new servant for the Fallen Order: Sirberius Reono, a Kim-un-Kur. Athius then proceeded to ask about the Codes which Zwei gave his report. Leaving the meeting, Zwei warned Tipheret to not question about the Codes and told the prophet about The Spire. For the next few years, Tipheret would serve Zwei in his search for the Codes. Dawn of a New Age arc Heavenly Ruler Phaethon gave Tipheret the news of Ovan's death. Key 4 arc Zwei and Tim Drei went on a secret mission in where Tipheret was left out of the loop. According to Voz' blabbing, Zwei and Tim had retrieved a Code from the corpses of the Key 4. Fate of the Unknown arc Zwei and Tipheret discovered that a Code was in Hallelujah and Alleluia. When Vier Weiss killed Hallelujah and Alleluia, Zwei requested that their corpses be brought to Draethius' mansion so that the Code could be extracted. Not soon after, Vaciar came back with an injured Voz. Zwei and Tipheret fixed up Voz; Zwei extracted a Code that had been in Voz. Afterwards, Zwei confronts Tipheret in the garden in front of Zwei Manor and tells Tipheret that the prophet is the host of a Code. Zwei kills Tipheret to obtain the Code. Behind the Scenes Tipheret was created for "Bingo Book: Sephiroth". His name came from one of the branches of the Sephiroth. Dmitri accidently misspelled Tipheret's name, thus gaining Tipheret the nickname "Tepheret". Category:Sephiroth Category:Prophet Category:Male